The Nine Teachers
by Killua Godspped 3
Summary: The lost region of Eos. Where all Pokémon, Kanto through Kalos, reside. This story follows the heartfelt tale of Takuto, Eiko, Temperance, and Thalia, and their journey through the Eos region.
1. Prolougue pt 1

The lost region of Eos. Where all Pokémon, Kanto through Kalos, reside. This story follows the heartfelt tale of Takuto, Eiko, Temperance, and Thalia, and their journey through the Eos region.

* * *

(Third Person)

"Buneary, Jump Kick." A boy with above shoulder length brown hair and sparkling green eyes spoke. The rabbit-like Pokémon grunted in response as she jumped up and used her tiny feet to take down the unsuspecting Deino. Knocking the blind Pokémon down to the ground, the boy, who was assumed to be a trainer, threw a pokeball toward it. Deino faded into a red light, being sucked into the ball-shaped device. Once. Twice. Silence. Letting out a sigh of relief, the boy walked over to the pokeball on the floor, his hands currently in his short pockets. I bet you're wondering who this boy is? He goes by the name of Takuto. And the little bunny with him is known as Buneary. She did have a nickname, but for the sake of this story, we'll exclude all nicknames. Takuto began his journey two years, when he was fourteen. So far, he's been through two region with Eos being his third. Oh, now I'm just nitpicking...let's get back to the story. Takuto picked up the pokeball with a small smile. He then turned his attention to Buneary.

"Good job. At the rate we're going, we can battle the first gym soon." He said contently as Buneary hopped up and hung onto the boy's arm, making him laugh. "You're such a girl..." Looking up ahead, Takuto could see the sign labeled, "Route Two". Nodding slowly, Takuto fixed the now occupied pokeball onto his side belt with the rest and continued walking. They've been walking for the past few days and were hoping to get to the first town to rest. The two walked in silence until the sound of wild Pokémon cries broke their peaceful stroll. Takuto furrowed his brows. Those cries didn't sound as if they were fighting, but more like they were in need of help.

"Sigh, might as well take a look.." The emerald-eyed boy walked off the path leading to the next Route and made his way into the heavily forested area. The Trainer continued walking, curiosity now driving him. He was soon lead to an open clearing by the cries. And what he was forced to see was... surprising to say the least.

* * *

 **Ah, hello there, sorry if this is kinda bad. I'm a little better at first person, which is what the next chapter will be. Please review with honest opinions. I know it's a rocky start, but just bear with me and you'll experience a great story^^**


	2. Prolougue pt 2

The lost region of Eos. Where all Pokémon, Kanto through Kalos, reside. This story follows the heartfelt tale of Takuto, Eiko, Temperance, and Thalia, and their journey through the Eos region.

* * *

 **Here's Chapter Two!**

 **Making this chapter was sooo annoying, mostly because I accident x-ed out before saving my work...sigh. Sorry if this seems rushed. I'm just annoyed that I have to rewrite all of that work...**

* * *

(Recap)

(Takuto)

"Sigh, might as well take a look.." There was irritation clearly in my voice. I couldn't help myself. Even though whatever was going on had nothing to do with me or my Pokémon, it was just common sense to help out those in need. Yeah, I know. It's not exactly the best trait to have. I continued on the rocky and uneven ground, the sound of leaves and gravel being crushed under my feet becoming much more apparent. Noting Buneary tighten her grip, I made sure to keep my upper body still for her sake. Why I'm even following these sounds is beyond me. Ever since I was a kid, I had the habit of helping people and Pokémon that sounded as if they needed help. Shaking my head, I look up ahead, spotting a small clearing up ahead. Upon entering the clearing, I spot something...unexpected to say the least.

* * *

(Takuto)

The first thing I note is the sky. Route One is a dirt trail that is covered by tall trees. So, let's just say, I haven't seen the sky in a while. I brought my attention back to the ground where there was a group of Pokémon standing in a circle. They appeared to be looking down at something...maybe a fallen comrade? I couldn't tell, mostly because of the Carracosta blocking our view. I began walking toward the group of wailing Pokémon. Now, when it comes to approaching strangers, human or Pokémon, you always show you mean no harm. There was no doubt that the group of Pokémon had an owner, mostly because Carracostas, from my recollection, can't be found in the wild...or in Eos at all. Since they have an owner, it means that they have the common sense not to attack humans...Good.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Of course they weren't, but if they didn't want my help, I couldn't do anything about that. The Carracosta flinched, turning and holding its arms out. It was protecting something...but I still couldn't see what was there. I took Buneary, who was still hanging onto my arm, and set her down. "Go tell it what's up..." I whisper. The brown rabbit grunted in response and made her way over to the large blue Pokémon. They shared a few...words(?) I guess. And after a moment of silence, the Carracosta set its arms down and moved out of the way. What was brought into my field of view was something I wasn't really expecting. A Trapinch, Shinx, and Petilil were looking down with tears in their eyes. Even though that was rather sad, what surprised me was what the Carracosta was protecting.

A boy, most likely their owner, with sparkling silver hair and pale skin. He had on a solid jacket and cargo pants to match. In all honesty, I could probably spot him a mile away with how he contrasted with the grass. He appeared a few years younger than me because of his height and the face that I could see noticeable baby fat on his cheeks. It was then that I realized what the problem was. His cheeks were entirely flushed and his body was shaking upon further inspection. Ah, now it's making sense. Looking back at Carracosta for a moment, I put a hand up to let it know I still meant no harm. I didn't want it to try and attack me for touching its friend. Bringing my attention back to the boy on the ground, I put a hand on his shoulder and try to shake him awake. No luck. Next I put a hand on his cheek and lightly slap it. Nuh-Uh. I put my hand n his forehead next. Warm...yea, he was obviously sick. Probably on the way to the closest town or village, he passed out. Well, there was no preventing it now. I pulled off the four pokeballs on his belt and set them on the ground. I then glance as the four Pokémon with a slight frown.

"Get in your pokeballs. You too Buneary. I'll take him back. It'll just be annoying if I have to worry about you guys too." I tell them bluntly. Of course, I didn't mean to sound rude, but we were just wasting time as of now. At first, they were all reluctant, with the exception of Buneary who go into her pokeball quickly. The three baby Pokémon entered their pokeballs, but the Carracosta remained defiant. And it was more than annoying. "Can't you see that you're owner is in danger? You'll just be a nuisance if you stay out...get in you're pokeball now, before I leave you behind." Wow, I never knew I could be so harsh, especially to a Pokémon. I probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something...the Carracosta could see that as well and slowly entered its own pokeball. Without hesitation, I pick up all four pokeballs and put them in my bag so that they wouldn't get lost. It felt weird taking someone else's Pokémon, even though I wasn't exactly stealing anything. Instead of thinking about something unnecessary as that, I turn my attention back to the silver hair's boy. Silver, huh. It was a rather odd hair color, and it was hard to tell if it was real or not. Shaking my head once again, I pull the smaller boy up as gently as possible and manage to pick him up piggyback style. It was a little embarrassing wearing my backpack so that it was in front, but there was no choice at the time. Putting my hands under the boy's thighs, I assure that he at least looked comfortable before making my way out of the small clearing and toward the Route One path once again. I had no idea where the closest town was, so all I could do was hope that there was someone that could take care humans.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this. I really appreciate. Please review with honest opinions. I promise you this is just getting started!**


	3. Prolougue pt 3

**Anergon: LOL, thanks so much support! Only four followers? Well make that five. I'll be sure to take a look at your story as soon as i get the chance^^ Thanks for the advice!**

* * *

(Takuto)

Route Two...it was literally Route 2 but with a sign to let you know where you were...Currently, I was being a 'hero', helping out a kid who I didn't even know. Judge by the amount of Pokemon he had, he must have been to Unova, since you couldn't get any of those pokemon in this route.

"...W-Wait...is that what i think it is?" Up ahead, there was a wooden house with a bright pink tiled roof and a small garden that made the house look a little less...abandoned. It wasn't like I had a choice -the kid was getting warmer- and it didn't seem as if whoever lived there was home. I went into a light jog, kicking the door open with my foot; it was unlocked. The decor on the inside contrasted with the outside. Dark and cracked wooden walls, a sole bed with rough green fabrics, a slanted table , and a small kitchen area in the corner.

"Sorry for intru…" Wait, what am I saying? What kind of creep would live in a house like this? I take a seat on the bed and let go of the limp boy on my back. Just before he fell back completely, I took a hold of his arm and lay him on his back. I didn't pull the covers over, seeing how bad they were and might possibly make the kid even worse than before. Reaching into my bag, I pull out the four pokeballs that belonged to the kid. I took a seat on the floor before letting one out. The first one I let out was the Petilil. It seemed the most calm out of the group...and the least hostile. The green Pokemon circled around me before pushing up against my cheek. Probably its way of saying thanks. It soon make its way over to the white haired boy; its trainer.

Next is Shinx. I could tell it was a boy because of its longer fur. The lynx-like Pokemon let out a strong cry to claim dominance before pouncing on me, which literally sent me on my back. He then used my stomach as a spring to hop onto the bed with his trainer.

...N-Next was Trapinch, who just looked at me before slowly walking(crawling?) over to the bed.

And finally was Carracosta. At first I was reluctant on letting him out, but decided it would probably be best for the kid. The moment I let him out, he used his large arms(fins?) and brought me into a hug.

"S-Stop it! Y-Y-You're hurting...m-me" I try to push the giant turtle away, but to no avail. After what seemed like an eternity for me, Carracosta let go and made his way over to the sick kid. I felt a smile creep up onto my face when I saw the sight before me. It was touching to say the least...I guess. Well, It was gonna be a while until this kid comes to, so I decide to relax for a bit, leaning my head back on the rough covers and getting comfortable on the floor. Geez...am I really gonna waste a day here? It wasn't like I was on a time limit or anything, but I'd rather not spend too much time in one place. I always cause trouble where I go...ever since I was little. All I brought was darkness and despair, while my older brother -who I haven't even met- brought happiness and light. It was ironic. I closed my eyes and sighed.

 **"He's probably making something of himself…while I'm here, wasting my time..." I bite my lip in envy before falling silent, letting my consciousness slip away.  
**

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading! Long chapters are soon to come once my schedule had cleared up^^**


End file.
